One Heck Of a Vacation
by Bam27
Summary: The Heck family are going on a vacation road trip to Los Angeles, but when there is no room for them to stay in a hotel, they're lucky enough to spend their two week vacation in the home of the Dunphys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Middle, Modern Family, or any of the characters from both shows. The Middle belongs to Eileen Heisler and DeAnne Heline. Modern Family belongs to Christopher Lloyd and Steven Levitan. No infringement of copyright is intended, and no profit will be earned here.

 **Author's Note:** I love both shows and it sucks that there was never a crossover on TV, so I figured I do a crossover story with The Middle and Modern Family, just to let my imagination run wild.

"Its nothing like going on vacation," Frankie narrated. "Nothing but relaxation with only yourself or with family and friends. Its definitely a vacation when traveling around the world visiting places like Hawaii, Paris, and many more."

Frankie and Mike are quietly sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

"You know I'm going to be on vacation from work for two weeks," Frankie giving Mike the heads up.

"Really?" he replied. "Because I'm also on vacation for two weeks myself."

"That's nice," she replied."You know I was thinking we should go on vacation while we're off."

"Just you and me?" Mike wondering.

"Yeah and the kids. Its nothing like going on a family vacation," she said.

"Oh," said Mike.

Frankie turns her head facing Mike and then smiles at him. "What? Did you think it was going to be you and me?" she asked.

"Sure, for some alone time," Mike replied. "Any idea where we should go?"

"I don't know, you?" Frankie asked.

"I got nothing," Mike having no clue.

"Maybe we should ask the kids where the family should go on vacation," Frankie suggested then yells "Hey kids come in here!"

The kids are entering the living room to see what is going on.

"Listen, your dad and I are off from work for the next two weeks and we don't know where we should go for a family vacation, so we were wondering if you could name some places we could go? Each of you can tell us two places we should go."

"We'll" I was thinking..." Axl then interrupts Sue.

"Uh, Sue I believe I should go first," Axl suggested.

"Why?" she asked.

"Duh! Because I'm the oldest, so it makes sense for me to go first. I go first, then you, and Brick dead last," Axl explained.

"No offence Sue, but... he does have a point," Mike agreed with his son.

Frankie disagreed. "I don't think it really matters."

"Hey! Eyes up here! I have the floor and the spotlight thank you!" Axl demanding everyone's divided attention.

"Now the first place I'm thinking that we should go is... Las Vegas,"

"Las Vegas, why?" Frankie asked.

"Hello! The casinos, the gambling," Axl replied.

"Oh no!" Frankie said."We're not going to Viva Las Vegas so you can go to casinos gambling all your money away."

"Fine! What about Miami?"

Sue, Brick, and Frankie are interested in going to Miami, except for Mike.

"Miami?" Mike questioned. "No way."

"What's wrong with Miami?" Frankie asked.

"Besides the wonderful weather, palm trees, and the Miami Beach, that place also has hurricanes and tornadoes. I don't want us to be relaxing at the beach and all of a sudden, a hurricane or tornado comes and blows us away."

"Okay! My turn," Sue said. "The first place I was thinking was all of us going back to Disney World."

"Sue, we're not going back to Disney World," Mike said. "We already seen enough magic."

"But you can never get enough of the magic," says Sue while spreading her hands.

"What about Disneyland?" Mike asked.

"Disneyland isn't as magical as Disney World," Frankie replied.

"Now the second place I'm thinking is... South Dakota," Sue said.

Frankie and Mike both looking confused. "South Dakota? What's in South Dakota?" Mike asked.

"Well they have the Mount Rushmore of the four presidents of the United States. George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln," Sue explained.

"Who on earth wants to go to South Dakota, just standing there ooh and ah at carved sculptures of four dead presidents?!" Axl asked.

"That is so disrespectful Axl, have some respect for our four presidents," Sue demanded.

"Okay my turn!" Brick said with excitement.

Everybody goes, "UGH!" when its Brick turn. "What? Axl and Sue had their turns, its mine now."

"You're right," says Frankie."Go ahead and tell us where the family should go Brick."

"Well I was thinking we visit Arizona to see the Grand Canyon," he suggested.

"Boring! And OH MY GOD BRICK! Its bad enough Sue chose South Dakota, I was hoping you would pull through for us," Axl disappointed.

"Just hear me out," Brick is now telling the family about the next place they could go instead of Arizona."The second place I was thinking was all of us visiting Los Angeles."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Frankie said.

"Yeah, great idea Brick," Mike replied.

"I knew you would pull through for us Brick!" Axl having back his faith in Brick and they both give each other a high five.

"Ooh LA sounds great. Hopefully I'll" get the opportunity to meet Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, One Direction, and Selena Gomez! " Sue then screams with excitement and jumps up and down.

"Yes!" Then Brick [whispers] Yes!

Later that night, Axl talks to his girlfriend and Sue's best friend, also college roommate, Lexie about the Heck family going to Los Angeles for a family vacation.

"So you're going to be in LA for two weeks?" Lexie asked.

"Yep," Axl replied.

"Seems like a long time," Lexie said.

"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks, not five weeks or for two months," Axl trying to make his girlfriend look on the bright side.

"It will still feel like forever," Lexie said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm worried about what you're going to do without me for two weeks?" he replied.

"Don't worry I'll" enjoy a little me time to myself while you're gone," Lexie said.

"Okay, well I'll" talk to you later," Axl replied.

"Okay, oh and tell Sue I said "Hi Bestie!" Lexie said.

They both said goodbye to one another and hung up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sue asked.

"Oh I was just talking to Lexie, telling her about our family vacation," Axl said. "By the way, she told me to tell you that she said "Hi Bestie!"

"Hi Bestie!" Sue replied.

Axl, Sue, and Brick are watching television until Frankie and Mike walk in the living room.

"Alright kids listen up," Mike said. "We all need to hit the bed in another hour."

"11:00? Why not until midnight?" Axl asked.

"Because we need to get up early around 7:00 to hit the road for our family vacation to LA," Mike explained.

"I'm just saying I'll" still get seven hours of sleep when going to bed at midnight. Besides, who goes to bed at 11:00 on a Friday night? Its the beginning of the weekend," Axl said.

"Everyone needs to get at least eight hours of sleep Axl," Frankie said.

"Actually us human beings should at least get six to eight hours of sleep," Brick stated.

"Yeah thanks for the trivia Brick," Frankie said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look! Regardless, I want everyone in bed by 11:00 okay?" Mike demanded.

Axl, Sue, and Brick all said "fine."

"The next morning, we all got up at 7, as we all ate breakfast, brushed our teeth, washed up, got dressed, and packed our bags, as we were about to hit the road jack!" Frankie narrated.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Cindy asked.

"Just for two weeks," Brick replied.

"I'll" miss you," she said.

"I'll" be thinking of you the entire time I'm there," he replied.

Both Cindy and Brick exchange a kiss, stare at each other for a few seconds while standing, and then said bye to each other as they walked away.

"Now before we leave, does anyone have to go to the bathroom?" Frankie asked.

"Nope," Mike said.

"No," Sue said.

"Not me," Brick said.

"I'm good," Axl said.

"Alright! Road trip to LA, here we come!" Frankie excited.

"We were on our way to LA," Frankie narrated. "And since it was going to be a long trip, we found ways to keep ourselves entertained from being bored like playing 99 bottles of beer on the wall and I spy."

Sue is the first one to start off the I spy game."I spy with my little eye something blue."

"Let me guess the sky?" Axl asked.

"Nope," Sue said.

"That upcoming mailbox that we're about to pass?" Brick asked.

"Nope," Sue said again.

"Oh! Your dad's blue shirt!" guessed Frankie.

"Getting warmer!" Sue said when filled with excitement.

"My blue jean pants?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Sue said.

"Hey I'm wearing blue jeans too you know," Frankie clarified.

"True, but it was either you or dad. Okay, who's next? Axl, how about you?" Sue asked.

"Okay I spy with my little eye someone who is bored to death," Axl said.

"Its quite obvious its you," Brick replied.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Brick you are the king!" Axl said. "How long until we get to LA?" he asked.

"Not very long Axl," Mike replied.

"Well I'm going to catch some sleep. Let me know when we get to LA LA Land," Axl said.

"No Axl! You can't fall asleep," Sue disappointed."We need to continue playing more games to pass the time!"

Axl snores once he is fast asleep.

"Don't worry Sue, we don't have long until we get to LA," Frankie letting her know.

"You know what, you're right. We don't need to play more games as long as I stay awake," Sue said. "I mean Brick still has his eyes glued to the book, so as long as he is still up, I will have no worries of fallen asleep."

"Sue would fall asleep in the next ten minutes, while Brick was still up reading that book of his," Frankie narrated.

"We'll" we're hear! Axl! Sue! Wake up!" Mike so excited. Axl and Sue are waking up.

"Am I dreaming? Because I see palm trees," Axl said.

Mike is still excited."You're not dreaming, we're here in LA!"

The kids and Frankie cheer with excitement.

"Hollywood, you might want to look out because the Heck family are here, and we're going to get our vacation started on the right track," Frankie narrated.

"What do you mean there is not enough room for us to stay in this hotel?" Frankie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but this hotel is unfortunately booked," the hotel receptionist said.

"Are you sure? I'm not saying I don't trust you, but it wouldn't hurt to double check again please," Frankie nicely suggested.

The hotel receptionist checks again and says, "Once again Mrs. Heck, the hotel is still booked."

The family returned to the car wondering what they will do next?

"I can't believe this hotel is booked, how is that even possible?" Frankie asked.

"This is not good, we're going to be stuck in the car. What if we get robbed? Robbed by burglars, LA gangs," Sue worrying.

"Don't forget the Mexican Mafia!" Brick freaking out.

Sue then screams."THE MEXICAN MAFIA!" "We'll" probably end up living in cardboard boxes!"

"Everyone calm down we're not going to end up homeless or living in cardboard boxes. We'll" just have to ride around the city to find any rental homes or apartments to stay in for two weeks," Mike explained.

The Heck family are riding around the city as Mike is looking for rental homes or apartments to stay in for two weeks.

"Still don't see any rental homes or apartments," Mike said.

"Hey why don't we stop here at this house to see if anyone can help us out?" Frankie suggested.

"I don't see why not," Mike replied.

Everyone gets out of the car with the luggage in their hands, as they are walking towards the front door. Frankie rings the door bell and when the door opens, its Phil Dunphy happily greeting the Hecks.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" Phil happily asked.

"Hi, we're the Heck family. I'm Frankie, this is my husband Mike, our oldest son Axl, our daughter Sue, and our youngest son Brick. We're from Orson, Indiana and we're spending our vacation here for two weeks, but we were wondering if there are any rental homes around here in this neck of the woods?" Frankie asked.

"Sorry, not that I know of. Did you guys try the hotel?" Phil wondering.

"We did, the hotel is booked so we have no where else to go," Frankie replied.

"Sorry guys, I don't know what else to tell you," Phil wishing he could help.

"Well, sorry to bother you and thank you," Frankie said.

The Heck family turned around as they walked their way back to the car. Phil is watching them walk until he stops them by yelling...

"WAIT!" then they turned around and faced Phil after hearing him yell. "Get in here you little scamps," he said.

"You want us to stay in your home? Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be a burden," Frankie said as the Hecks are walking inside the Dunphys home.

" No! Nonsense! I can't have you guys ending up homeless in the city, its dangerous out there when it comes to the gangs,"

"Don't forget the burglars!" Brick freaking out once again.

"THE MEXICAN MAFIA!" Sue screaming once again.

"These two know their stuff, love how alert they are," Phil said then introduces himself. "I'm Phil Dunphy."

"Nice to meet you," Frankie said when exchanging an handshake with Phil.

"Phil who is at the door?" Claire asked then introduces herself. "Hello! I'm Claire, Phil's wife."

Frankie and Claire both exchanged an handshake as well. "Hi! I'm Frankie. This is my husband Mike, our sons Axl, and Brick, and daughter Sue."

"Well what a coincidence, we have three kids too. Two older daughters and our youngest son Luke," Phil said.

"Phil can I talk to you privately in the family room?" Claire asked.

"Sure, you guys stay right here and enjoy yourselves now, Phil said."

Phil and Claire quietly have a conversation in the family room.

"Phil, what were you thinking of allowing these strangers to stay in our home?" Claire asked.

"Honey, we couldn't have them ending up homeless and stranded all over the city, especially when comes to the gangs," Phil replied.

"Why couldn't they stay at a hotel?" she asked.

"The hotel is booked, but their only on a two week vacation," Phil explained.

"Two weeks? Are you kidding me!" Claire is quietly angry.

"Come on they seem harmless," Phil said.

Claire turns her direction to the Heck family. They all smile and wave, while Claire nervously smiles and waves back. Claire then turns her direction back to Phil.

"Fine, they can stay, but where are they going to sleep?" Claire asked.

"Well Frankie and Mike can sleep in either the family or living room. Sue can sleep in either Haley or Alex's room. I suggest Sue bunks with Alex since she seems very book smart like our Alex, and the boys can bunk with Luke," Phil explained and he had everything according to plan.

"Okay that will work," Claire is on board. Phil and Claire return to the Heck family.

"Okay! Let's get you guys settled in," Phil said.

"Frankie, Mike, you guys will spending the night in the living room here," Claire said.

"Sounds good," Frankie replied.

"Sue you will be bunking with one of my daughters, I suggest Alex since you seem very book smart like her. I think you too will get along great," Phil said.

"It will be like a slumber party!" Sue looking forward to bunk with Alex.

"So... since you and Mrs. Dunphy have a son, I guess that means me and Brick we'll" be sleeping with him?" Axl said.

"Yep," Phil said.

"And we're obviously going to be sleeping on the floor, right?" Axl asked.

"You don't have too, you boys can sleep in the same bed with Luke."

Axl then freaks out. "Ah EW! GROSS! NO! We'll" sleep on the floor."

The Heck family are watching television in the family room. Haley now returns to the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back! Um... who are these people?" Haley asked.

"Haley, this is the Heck family. They're from Orson, Indiana and will be spending their vacation here for two weeks." Claire explained.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed some strangers who aren't from here to spend their two week vacation in our home? What were your thinking?" Haley asked.

"Excuse me, but it was your father's idea," Claire replied.

"I'm not surprised I mean you're not this gullible to do something like this," Haley said.

"Everyone this is my oldest daughter Haley. Haley, this is Brick, Sue, Mr. & Mrs. Heck, and Axl."

"Sup," Axl said to Haley.

Haley immediately has fallen head over heels for him. She walks closely, then sits on the edge of the couch next to Axl. "Well, it is definitely nice to meet you Axl. Please enjoy your stay here, plus if there is anything you need, please let me know," she said lovingly.

"Sure thanks," Axl replied.

"Mom, who's car is parked in front of our house?" Alex asked when walking into the house, until she pauses for a few seconds looking at the Hecks, and then yells...

"MOM! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

"Alex relax, this is the Heck family. They're from Orson, Indiana and are spending their vacation here for two weeks. They can't stay at a hotel because its already booked."

"You allowed these strangers to stay in our home for two weeks?!" Alex asked.

"Don't worry, it was dad's idea," Haley replied.

"I figured since mom isn't this gullible," Alex said.

"Why is everyone getting on me? Just for that you two don't get an allowance," Phil said.

'You were going to give us an allowance?" Alex asked.

"Oh please give us an allowance your humble majesty," Haley begged while spinning her hand, then having her hand out, as she bowed down to Phil on her left knee.

Luke walks in the house then notices the Hecks on the couch. "Mom, who are these homeless people? Have they been adopted?" Luke asked.

"Don't be silly Luke this is the Heck family and they're from Orson, Indiana. They will be staying with us for two weeks."

"What about staying in a hotel?" Luke asked.

"The hotel here is booked, meaning there was not enough room from them to stay there," Alex explained.

"I knew what you were talking about," Luke replied.

"Did you?" Alex questioning Luke.

Luke pauses for a few seconds; having a hard time giving Alex a straight answer, until he says, "No."

"Okay kids listen up," Claire said. "Alex, Sue is going to be bunking with you for two weeks."

"Is this really necessary?" Alex asked. "No offence, but I think Sue would be better off staying in Haley's room," she suggested.

"Oh Alex that is so sweet, but you and Sue seem great together," Haley sarcastically says with a smile. "Besides, I was thinking Axl should spend some time with me in my room," she suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haley, no boys allowed in your room." Claire giving her a warning.

"This stinks!" Both Haley and Alex said, as they both stomped their left foot.

Later that night, everyone has fallen asleep except for Axl and Brick, since they are having a hard time sleeping due to Luke's loud snoring.

"Axl, are you still up?" whispered Brick.

"Are you kidding me? I'm this close to ripping my own ears off and this pillow isn't helping, all because of Luke's loud snoring," whispered Axl when frustrated.

"Well, this is a great way to start off our vacation off right, starting off wrong with having a hard time sleeping," whispered Brick.

"That's it, I'm leaving," whispered Axl.

"Where are you going?" Brick wondered.

"Downstairs to sleep in the family room where the TV is," whispered Axl.

As Axl sleeps on the Dunphy's family room couch, Haley comes downstairs and goes into the living room, as she notices Axl asleep. She goes over there, sits on the edge of the couch, leans her head down, and kisses Axl on the forehead.

"Good night my sweet prince," she said lovingly.

Axl snores and then says, "That's nice pretty pretty lady."

Alex is downstairs and notices Haley in the family room. "What are you doing?" Alex asked.

Haley is startled. "Don't scare me like that and what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I just came down to get some water until I witnessed you kissing the sweet prince on the forehead," Alex said. "And by the way, he has a girlfriend back home in Orson, Indiana.

"How do you know?" Haley asked.

"His sister Sue told me," Alex replied. "So if I were you, I would be careful."

"Oh please I'll" be fine," Haley having no worries.

The next morning, Phil and Claire made everyone blueberry pancakes, eggs, and sausages for breakfast.

Claire and Phil served Frankie and Mike's breakfast to them. "Here you are Frankie and Mike, breakfast is served," Claire said.

"This looks delicious Claire, you and Phil didn't have to do this," Frankie said.

"Are you kidding me? You're our guests and we didn't want you and your kids homeless on the streets, its our pleasure," Claire replied.

Frankie takes a bite of the two cut up blueberry pancakes. Once she does, her eyes get bigger, as she silently can't resist how much she loves the blueberry pancakes.

"Claire, these blueberry pancakes are delicious, you have got to give me the recipe."

"Thank you and I will definitely give you the recipe." Claire said.

"Since when do you cook?" Mike questioned Frankie.

"Since Claire's blueberry pancakes are to die for, these babies are the first thing I will be whipping up in our home," Frankie said.

"Phil these sausages are great!" Mike complimenting Phil on the food.

"Thanks, I always put my back into it when making sure these bad boys are good enough for everyone to enjoy," Phil explained.

"Morning Mrs. Dunphy," Axl said.

"Morning, ah!," Claire is startled when seeing Axl shirtless in his underwear.

"Are you shirtless in your underwear?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'm always like this at home whenever I'm not going anywhere," Axl replied.

"Um... well... "Claire hesitated. "Could you please a least put a shirt on and some shorts? I'm not comfortable with anyone walking around the house shirtless in their underwear."

"So its okay for me to go shirtless in my underwear at home, but not on vacation?"

"Mother! Let the man enjoy his vacation shirtless in his underwear! After all, he is our guest," Haley said.

"Haley I know you're boy crazy, but now is not the time," Claire replied.

"Axl just put on a shirt and some shorts. You maybe on vacation, but you're not at home," Frankie said.

"UGH!" Axl irritated.

"If it makes you feel any better, I will serve your breakfast to you once you get back," Haley smiling.

Axl smiles and says to her, "thank you," as he leaves going to put on some clothes.

Haley can't breathe while having her mouth open, as she closes her eyes, and gently puts her hands on her chest, then smiles and opens her eyes. She is head over heels for Axl.

"Axl is hot. The hair, the green eyes, he just seems so awesome and laid back. Seeing him shirtless in his boxers was heavenly beautiful. I can't believe my mom wanted him to put some clothes on, and regardless of what she thinks, you can't let all that shirtless hotness go to waste," Haley said when being interviewed.

Axl is back downstairs in a T-shirt and baggy shorts. He then sits at the table as Haley is bringing his breakfast to him.

"Here you go Axl, breakfast is served," Haley said.

Looks good thanks! You know you can serve me anytime," he said.

"Aw, thanks Axl!," Haley blushes, while giving her hairdo a pat, and then walking away from the table.

"Is it me, or does your sister have a huge crush on my big brother?" Sue wondered.

"Yes, that explains her new hairdo, the sleeveless belly shirt, and skinny jeans," Alex pointing out the facts.

"Thanks again for breakfast," Frankie said.

"You're welcome," Claire replied. "Say, how about you and me have a girls day out?" she suggested.

"You and me spending the entire day together?" Frankie asked.

"Sure, plus it would be a great way for us to get to know each other more," Claire replied.

"That sounds great! Mike can stay with Phil so they can also get to know each other more as well," Frankie said.

"Is that okay with you Phil, honey?" Claire asked.

"Of course you girls have some fun, while me and Mike D here lay back like we're partners in crime, amigos, two peas in a pod am I right Mike? Up top!" Phil raised his hand waiting for a high five from Mike.

"Trying to watch TV," Mike rejecting Phil while his eyes are glued to the television.

"Okay you guys have fun," Claire said.

As the women wave and say goodbye to their husbands, Phil is walking towards the couch and sits next to Mike, as he tries to get to know him better.

"So Mike, what is your occupation?" Phil asked.

"I'm the manager at a quarry," Mike replied.

"Interesting," Phil intrigued.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"Don't mean to brag, but I'm a real estate agent," Phil replied.

"You help people buy or sell a home or a piece of property?" Mike asked.

" I sure do," Phil replied.

"No kidding, well its better than being manager at a quarry," Mike said.

"When I'm not on a missing as a real estate agent, I like to spend my time doing magic. You want to see me do a magic trick Mike?" Phil asked.

"Uh, Phil no offence but I'm trying to watch TV," Mike replied.

"Come on! Pick a card, any card, oh god!" Mike is irritated when Phil clumsily dropped the cards on him.

"So Axl, what do you plan on doing today?" Haley asked.

"Pretty much sleeping, laying around, and eating like a king all day," he replied.

"Or, we could go out as I show you around LA," Haley suggested.

"Sure, I guess," Axl replied.

"Haley can I see you for a minute?" Alex asked then grabbing Haley's hand. The girls go back to Alex's room where Sue is also there.

"Haley, you and Axl are not going out together like, one a date?" Alex asked.

"Of course not, I'm just going to show Axl around the city," Haley replied.

"Listen Haley, my brother is in a committed relationship with his girlfriend Lexie back in Orson, who also by the way, is my college roommate and best friend. Do not cross the line or it will be the end of their boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, got it!" Sue warning Haley.

"Sue don't worry, I promise you everything will be fine. Now if you'll" excuse me, I got a hot guy waiting to show around the city, as we are going to have so much fun," Haley said.

"Hopefully not too much fun," Alex mumbled.

Downstairs, Phil's cell phone rings and its Jay calling.

"Talk to me," Phil said when answering his cell phone.

"Hey Phil, the sink drain pipe in my bathroom is leaking again and I need to you come over and fix it," Jay said.

"Again?" Phil shocked.

"It looks like it," Jay said.

"Alright, I will be right over."

"Hey Mike, I need to go over my father-in-law's house, why don't come with me? Phil suggested.

"I have a better idea, how about you go and I will still continue having my eyes glued to the TV," Mike suggested.

"Come on! I need a companion, besides you will love Jay," Phil said.

Mike then turns off the TV. "Alright, only for you to stop bugging me about it."

Axl and Haley have lunch at a restaurant. They enjoy each other's company while having cheeseburgers, fries, and soda.

"Has anyone told you how awesome and gorgeous your hair is?" Haley asked.

"All the girls in high school and now in college," Axl replied.

"What about your girlfriend?" Haley wondered.

"No, but she knows its awesome," Axl replied.

"How long have you and Lexie been dating?"

"For a year now."

"She's so lucky to have you. I hope I'll" be with a guy who is awesome and is hot like you," Haley said.

"Come on! Of course you will," Axl replied. "What guy wouldn't want to be a smoking hot babe like you?

Haley laughs, as she smiles and blushes due to the nice things Axl says to her.

Haley's ex-boyfriend Dylan runs into her, as he noticed her when walking towards the table where Haley and Axl are having lunch.

"Hey Haley!" Dylan said.

"Oh! Dylan hi!" Haley taken by surprise.

"Is this a friend of yours?" he asked.

"Uh, Dylan this is Axl. Axl, this is Dylan," Haley introducing the boys as they shake each other's hands.

"You from here?" Dylan asked Axl.

"No I'm from Orson, Indiana. Me and my family are spending our two week vacation here at Haley's house."

"Why not stay at a hotel?" Dylan asked.

"Because the hotel didn't have enough room for him and his family to stay there." Haley explained.

"Don't worry, you're going to love spending time at the Dunphy's since they're great," Dylan said.

"No worries at all," Axl replied.

"Well I got to go, good seeing you Haley, nice meeting you dude," Dylan said.

"Bye Dylan!" Haley waving goodbye.

"Ex-boyfriend huh?" Axl asked.

"Trust me, I have a lot of ex-boyfriends," Haley replied.

"I have a lot of ex-girlfriends. I was once married to my ex-girlfriend April, biggest mistake I ever made."

"Shut up!" Haley shocked while smiling.

"No you shut up!" Axl replied.

"I bet your parents weren't to happy about it huh?" Haley guessed.

"Well my mom was so pissed, she wanted to strangle the life out of me," Axl replied.

Axl and Haley then share a laugh, followed by Haley noticing her soda cup is empty.

"Hey I noticed I'm all out of soda, you want a refill?" Haley asked.

"Sure thanks," Axl replied.

"Be right back," Haley said.

As Haley refills their drinks, Axl's phone rings and he sees its Lexie.

He picks up the phone and goes, "Hello."

"Hey Axl. Just checking up on you, how is LA? Lexie wondering.

" The weather is great, the sky is blue, and the palm trees are lovely. I say this vacation so far is going swell, how is it going back in Orson? Axl asked.

"Its okay, have you been thinking of me," Lexie wondering.

"Of course I have," Axl replied.

Haley returns to the table with more refilled sodas for her and Axl.

"I'm back with the refilled sodas Axl."

"Who is that?" Lexie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh its Haley," Axl replied.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Haley asked. "Tell her I said hi!"

"Who's Haley?" Lexie asked.

"She's someone I met and me and my family are spending our vacation at her place with her parents, sister, and brother," Axl explained.

"Why not stay at a hotel?" Lexie asked.

"There wasn't enough room for us to stay there," Axl replied.

"Are you cheating on me?" Lexie asked with an angry face.

"What," Axl said with a confused look on his face.

"Axl, please tell me you are not cheating on me, if you are I will lose it!" she angrily said.

"Lexie, me and Haley are just friends. There is nothing going on between us and I would never do anything to hurt you, can you trust me?" he asked.

Lexie pauses for a minute and then says,"yeah, I can trust you."

"I love you," Axl said.

"I love you too and I'm sorry," Lexie replied.

"Its okay," he said. "So I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye," Lexie said smiling then Axl hung up.

"I am so sorry," Haley apologizing.

"Its okay, will be fine," he replied.

Back at the Dunphy's, Luke is bored and wants to do something with Brick, but Brick is too busy reading his favorite book series, _Planet Nowhere_.

"Are you going to be spending the entire day reading that stupid book?" Luke asked.

"Reading is not stupid, its a great way to function one's brain," Brick stated.

"You know what else functions our brains? Playing video games," Luke said.

"Hey Luke, I need your..." Manny said, as he stopped and paused when entering Luke's room once he noticed Brick."Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a friend over," he said.

"He sure isn't acting like one right now," Luke replied.

"Hi!" Brick introducing himself. "I'm Brick Heck! I'm from Orson, Indiana and me and my family are spending our two week vacation here at this house."

"Nice to meet you," Manny also introducing himself. "I'm Manny."

"I'm guessing your a friend of Luke's?" Brick said.

"Actually, he's my step-nephew," Manny replied.

"So if I'm correct, your mom is married to his grandfather, who is your step-father. That also makes Haley and Alex your step-nieces, also Luke's dad your step-brother-in-law, and his mom your step-sister," Brick explaining in detail.

"Right," Manny replied.

"Interesting," Brick thought.

Manny then turns his direction towards Luke. "So Luke I need your help. There's this bully that keeps picking on me, so I was wondering if you could give some suggestions on what I can do for him to get off my back."

"When it comes to bullies, throwing water balloons is the way to go," Luke said.

"Water balloons? Really? Manny questioning Luke. Don't you think that is a bit immature?"

"Immature is my middle name and throwing water balloons is my game," Luke stated. "Well my middle name is actually Philip, but you get the motto."

"Its actually get the memo, not get the motto," Manny correcting him.

"Potato, tomato. We got to get revenge on a bully, you coming Brick?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I understand Manny's pain when it comes to being a lone victim of a bully."

"Are you reading _Planet Nowhere_? I love the book series, as I find it intriguing," Manny said.

"I know I'm sucker for sci-fi," Brick replied.

"I'm surrounded by nerds," Luke said.

Phil and Mike arrive at Gloria and Jay's, as they both come in through the front door. There is Jay, walking in the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Phil! Who is this, a friend of yours?" Jay asked.

"He is now," Phil said proudly with a big smile on his face, while putting his arm around Mike's shoulder

"No I'm not," Mike denied.

Phil then introduces Mike to Jay. "Mike, this is my father-in-law Jay Pritchett. Jay, this is Mike Heck."

"Put it there," Jay said to Mike, as they are exchanging an handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Mike replied.

"So how do you know Phil?" Jay wondered.

"I don't live here. I'm from Orson, Indiana and me, along with my family are spending our vacation at Phil and Claire's for two weeks," Mike explained.

"What's Orson like?" Jay asked.

"Besides it being nothing but the middle of nowhere, we have festivals, a riding lawnmower race, and local landmarks," Mike replied.

"Are you a fan of the Colts?" Jay asked.

"Of course I love football," Mike replied.

"Me too!" Jay thrilled. "I once met Terry Bradshaw when serving as a juror. I had a chance to sit with him during lunch, it was great until I uh *sighs* committed a faux-pas by mocking his performance in a movie. Now I have a restriction order where I can't come near him anymore."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt," Mike replied.

"Oh it does, it stings from time to time, but that is the moment that I will always treasure and I'm glad I got the opportunity to meet my football icon," Jay looking on the bright side.

"That's the spirit!" Mike supporting Jay.

"Say would you like some iced tea?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Mike delighted.

" I'll" have some iced tea too Jay," Phil said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, once you fix the sink drain pipe," Jay replied.

"Oh I thought you were going to get me some iced tea before I went up stairs," Phil assumed.

"Hey Phil come on! The drain pipe isn't going to fix itself," Jay replied.

Manny, Luke, and Brick arrive at Manny's college campus, as they are prepared to throw water balloons at his bully.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where's the bully?" Luke asked.

Manny points his finger at the bully. "He's right there,"he said.

"Gentlemen, let the games begin," Luke said.

"Wait, I don't I think this is a good idea," Manny having second thoughts.

"Manny we have to do this for all the victims of being bullied," Brick said.

"Brick is right, where is your dignity?" Luke asked.

"Okay, let's do it," Manny now on board.

Luke is preparing the countdown."On the count of three... 1,2,3!"

The boys throw water balloons at the bully, who is all soaking wet. Manny, Luke, and Brick all high five each other, as the bully noticed them when looking up above.

"HEY! YOU THREE! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" yelled the bully.

Luke yells "RUN!"

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Manny telling Luke.

"Run, Forrest, Run!" yelled Brick.

Back at Gloria and Jay's, Jay and Mike continue to enjoy each other's company and drinking Iced tea.

"I was married twice," Jay telling Mike. "I was married to my first wife DeDe for 35 years until we divorced."

"35 years? Yikes! How many children do you have?" Mike asked.

"Three kids," Jay said.

"Me too" Mike replied.

"Yeah me and DeDe have two kids. Obviously my daughter Claire and her brother Mitchell, while me and my second wife Gloria have one son together named Joe. Her first son Manny is from her previous marriage to her ex Javier," Jay explained.

"Ola Jay!" Gloria coming downstairs saying hello to her husband.

"And there's the Mrs. Now," Jay said. "Gloria, this is Mike Heck. He's from Orson, Indiana and he and his family are spending their vacation here at Phil and Claire's."

"Why not stay at the hotel?" Gloria wondering.

"There wasn't enough room for them to stay there sweetie," Jay replied.

"Well its very nice to meet you Mr. Mike," greeted Gloria.

"Mike is fine," he replied.

"Okay Mike," Gloria said, as she then walks away going to the kitchen.

"That's your second wife?" Mike asked.

"Yep," Jay replied.

"First off, you are so lucky and two, how were you capable of marrying a beautiful, Colombian babe like her?"

"I know what's your thinking," Jay said. How did an old geezer like me pull it off? I've always been smooth with the ladies and even at my age I still got it."

"You sure she didn't marry you for money?" Mike asked.

"Oh no trust me, she loves me more than anything including money," Jay replied.

Back at the Dunphy's, Alex is preparing for her next class in the fall, while Sue is worried Haley will do something to sabotage Axl and Lexie's relationship.

"Oh I hope your sister doesn't ruin my brother and best friend's relationship. I hope my brother doesn't go behind my best friend's back doing something wrong either, I mean its driving me crazy to the point I'm starting to feel dizzy, also spinning in circles.

"Has your brother ever cheated on any of his ex-girlfriends? Did any of his past girlfriends cheat on him? Alex asked."

"No, he would break up with them, especially if they both agree to see other people," Sue said.

"Well as long as your brother is not a pimp mack daddy, you have nothing to worry about," Alex replied.

"What are you doing?" Sue wondered.

"I'm preparing for my next biochemistry course this fall," Alex replied.

"But its summer. Instead of wasting your summer studying so early, how about having some fun like going to see Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, and Selena Gomez in concert," Sue suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't care for either one of them nor do I care for concerts. Besides, its always best to study early than to wait at the last second," Alex said.

Brick, Manny, and Luke return to the Dunphy's tired and out of breath due to the bully still coming after them.

"Are you guys alright? Why are so tired and out of breath?" Alex asked.

"We were... running away...from a bully," Luke said when out of breath.

"Do you think we lost him?" Manny wondered.

Brick looks outside from the front door window and sees the bully running towards the front door.

"People, we have a problem I repeat, we have a problem," Brick panicking.

"I thought it was Houston, we have a problem? And you call yourself the smart one," Luke replied.

"Quick! You three go hide, I got this," Sue said.

The boys hide in the living room. Manny hides by the piano, Brick in front of the couch, and Luke standing still on the left side of the living room wall. Sue then takes a deep breath, as she walks towards the front door and opens it.

"Hello! May I help you?" Sue asked so kindly.

"Yeah I'm looking for three guys," The bully said. "One is taller than the other two, one is a weird looking midget, and the last one is a fat Colombian kid."

"Hey I'm not fat!" Manny whispered angrily. "I consider myself more on the husky side thank you!"

"Shhh," Brick shushed Manny.

Sue lies to the bully. "Nope, haven't seen them."

"You sure? I could have sworn they ran in this direction," The bully thought.

"Trust me, I've never seen nor know the guys you are looking for. Okay good luck! bye!" Sue then slams the door on the bully.

After leaving from Jay and Gloria's, Mike and Phil talk while walking back to the house.

"You were right Phil, Jay is great," Mike said.

"I told you. I'm sure you had more fun with him than with me," Phil replied.

"Are you kidding me? I had fun with you too. Look I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier, but you are a fun, down to earth, good guy Phil," Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, that means a lot," Phil appreciating Mike's kind words about himself, as Mike gives Phil two pats on the shoulder.

Claire and Frankie return to the house after shopping. Claire goes up to her and Phil's bedroom, while Frankie pours herself a glass of lemonade. Mitchell all of sudden comes in the house.

"Hey Claire!" Mitchell then stops and pauses when he sees Frankie.

"Oh I'm sorry is Claire here?" he asked.

"Sure she's upstairs, I'm sure she'll" be back down very soon," Frankie replied.

Mitchell then introduces himself. "Hi! I'm Mitchell, Claire's brother.

"Oh nice to meet you," Frankie introduces herself, as she and Mitchell both shake each other's hands. "I'm Frankie Heck."

"Are you a friend of my sister?" Mitchell asked.

"I am now since we had a girls day out," Frankie said then has a good laugh about it. "I'm not from LA, I'm actually from Orson, Indiana. You see my family and I are spending our vacation in this house since the hotel here was booked. I have to say, it was so nice of your sister and brother-in-law to allow us to stay here for two weeks."

Claire comes back downstairs going into the kitchen."Hey Mitch, I see you met Frankie," she said.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you have some sugar?" I want to make some lemonade, but me and Cam are fresh out," he explained.

"Sure," Claire looks for some sugar in the cabinet.

As Axl and Haley are walking into the kitchen, Frankie introduces Axl to Mitchell.

"Mitchell, this is my son Axl. Axl this is Mr. Pritchett, Mrs. Dunphy's brother," Frankie said.

"You know you remind me of someone," Axl can't put his finger on it.

"Oh really?" Mitchell assumed.

"Yeah like some famous, influential figure in history. He had red hair, red beard, known for cutting off his ear," Axl thinking.

"Leonardo da Vinci!" Haley guessed.

"No, you're thinking of the guy who painted the Mona Lisa," Axl replied.

"Are you talking about Vincent van Gogh, the painter?" Claire asked, while she gives the sugar to Mitchell.

"Yes! Vincent van Gogh, thank you!" Axl replied.

"Really? Oh stop!" Mitchell blushing. I guess I do look like him I mean I am a big fan of his paintings.

"Axl is right, you do look like him," Frankie said.

"Yeah I can see it, you are definitely van Gogh's Doppelganger," Claire said.

"Well thank you, I am feeling good right now," Mitchell replied. Anyways, thanks for the sugar Claire and nice meeting you Frankie and Axl," Mitchell said as he is leaving.

"Nice meeting you Mitchell!" Frankie said.

For the next two weeks, the Hecks and the Dunphys enjoyed each other's company. Two weeks later, the Heck family say their goodbyes to the Dunphys.

"I am going to miss you so much Frankie," Claire said.

"Me too," Frankie replied. "You promise you'll" call and text me as much as you can?"

" Of course and you and the family can come visit us again anytime, even if the hotel here is booked or not," Claire said.

"We will," Frankie replied then her and Claire get emotional and hug each other.

"You know I had a great time with you and Jay," Mike telling Phil.

"That's good to know, Would it be okay if I keep in touch with you on the phone?" Phil wondered.

"Sure... just not everyday, especially when I'm working. You could at least call every once in a while," Mike said.

"Wonderful!" Phil said with excitement. "Can I text you as well?" he asked.

"I don't care for that, so no," Mike replied.

"I had a great time with you these past two weeks Axl," Haley said lovingly.

"I had a blast hanging with you too," he replied.

"Will it be okay if I call and text you as friends? If not, I'll" totally send you some love letters if I have too!" Haley said passionately.

"Whoa! Whoa! Haley relax," Axl calming her down."We can totally keep in touch always."

"That's great," she said with a big smile on her face.

"I wish you good luck in your upcoming biochemistry course in the fall Alex," Sue said.

"Thanks! I had a good time with you Sue, you're the most sweet, kind, bubbly person I ever met," Alex said.

"Oh you know I can't leave without a hug." Sue gives Alex a tight squeeze of a big hug.

"Me and Manny had fun hanging out with you Brick," Luke said.

"Me too. At least I live in Orson and won't have worry about the bully coming after me, but I'm worried you guys will run into him and he'll" come after you two."

"Don't worry, the water balloons will be our backup," Manny said.

The Heck family carried and put their luggage in the trunk and then got into the car. They waved goodbye to the Dunphy family and Manny, and the Dunphys and Manny waved back.

"I miss them already," Claire said as she and the rest look on.

"I miss them already," Frankie said as she gets a little teary eyed.

Frankie wipes the tear from her left eye, as Sue puts her hand on Frankie's left shoulder. Sue then gives her a nice rub to comfort her mother, then Frankie turns her head to her daughter, as they both smile at each other.

Manny returns home. He is walking towards the kitchen as he sees Gloria.

"Ola Papi! What have you been up to today?" Gloria asked.

"I just said goodbye to the Heck family. Look, I took a selfie with Luke and Brick," Manny said.

Gloria takes the phone from Manny to take a look at the selfie. She takes a look at Brick saying, "Oh my god! The Brick kid is so funny looking," she said with a disturbed look on her face.

"Mom, that's not nice," Manny not liking what she said.

"What? I didn't say he was ugly, I meant it as in,"he's very odd looking in the face," Gloria explained.

"You are so wrong for that," Manny said.

"I know Papi, I need help," Gloria replied.

 **The End**


End file.
